Sometimes
by kyungsadistic
Summary: Audrey Willsburg est le profil parfait de la fille banale : des résultats dans la moyenne, des cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons, un physique banal, un caractère banal. Le seul détail qui marque réside peut-être dans le fait que c'est une meurtrière...
1. Introduction d'une tueuse en série

J'observe le cadavre devant moi. Son épaule droite forme un drôle d'angle, sa lèvre inférieure a été arrachée, il lui manque un œil, ses intestins disent bonjour au sol. Son cerveau dégouline par les fissures de son crâne écrasé, il n'a plus d'ongles et aucun de ses doigts n'est droit. Je prends mon appareil photo et prends un seul cliché : les œuvres d'arts ne doivent pas être trop vues, sinon elles perdent de leurs saveurs, de leur piquant, de ce qui fait d'elles des œuvres d'arts. Je ne fais pas attention à la porte qui s'ouvre derrière moi, trop occupée que je suis à philosopher sur l'art et ses innombrables formes.

-Stupéfix !

Pas prévu. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que les gens se sentent toujours obligés d'arriver au meilleur moment ? Des cris de stupeur et d'horreur retentissent derrière moi. Dommage, mon œuvre d'art n'en est plus une. Trop de personnes semblent l'avoir vue : je ne peux plus regarder mon cadavre tranquillement, maintenant, je ne peux pas le regarder parce qu'il a perdu ce qui fait de lui une œuvre d'art. Dommage, il était très réussi, je trouve. Mais ce n'est plus un tableau, plus une photographie, maintenant qu'il est retourné à l'état de simple cadavre, d'enveloppe humaine dépourvue d'âme et de vie.

Un visage entre dans mon champ de vision. Je crois reconnaître l'Auror Shacklebott, mais je ne suis pas sûre, il fait trop sombre, et la couleur de sa peau n'aide pas. Ah. Ca doit être pour ça que je l'ai reconnu.

-Audrey, murmure-t-il comme s'il a du mal à le croire. C'est bien toi… ?

J'ai bien envie de lui répondre que non, je suis ma propre jumelle maléfique, mais je ne peux pas parler, et je me prendrais un Avada Kedavra de toute façon, si j'arrivais à ouvrir la bouche. Je m'explique : ils penseront que je sais faire de la magie sans baguette, quand je suis stupéfixée en plus, et, de peur de ma réaction, ils me tueront. C'est simple. Tellement simple que ç'en devient idiot.

-On t'emmène, fait-il, le visage plus dur.

Oh, voyez-vous cela, ils m'emmènent. C'est bizarre, moi qui pensais qu'ils allaient me laisser mourir de faim et de soif ici, à côté d'un cadavre, stupéfixée jusqu'à ma mort. Kingsley attrape mes mains, et me passe des menottes anti-magie. Il me rends ma mobilité, et me pousse dans le dos pour que j'avance. Quand la porte se referme, je lance un dernier regard à mon mort, et aux types en blanc à côté. Je souris et fais un petit signe de la main à mon œuvre d'art, sous les regards horrifiés des Aurors. Ils sont quatre, un devant, un derrière, à ma gauche et à ma droite.

-Quelle escorte. Je n'en demandais vraiment pas tant.

Je me fais assassiner du regard. Dommage pour eux, parce que la tueuse ici, c'est moi, et que je ne crains pas la mort, vu le temps que j'ai passé à l'administrer. J'arrête de sourire et les laissent m'emmener jusqu'à Azkaban. On prends un Portoloin, et on atterrit sur une bande de sable gris. L'orage au dessus de moi me trempe, et je jette ma tête en arrière pour profiter des biens-faits de la pluie qui tombe drue. Je pousse un soupir satisfait en sentant des centaines de gouttes me dévaler le long du visage, du cou, de mes bras nus, sous mes vêtements trempés.

Mon escorte et moi-même montons dans une embarcation qui a du voir des jours meilleurs vu son état. Oh, mais elle avance toute seule, en plus ! Les avantages de la magie, voyez-vous, parce que les sorciers sont trop flemmards pour ramer eux-mêmes. Et après, ils viennent avec leurs souliers vernis et leurs beaux cheveux blonds pour nous dire qu'on est supérieurs aux moldus, alors qu'eux, ils ont construit et inventé tellement de choses ! Les sorciers, excusez-moi pour mon language, sont vraiment des cons narcissiques qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez en trompette. Oh, on est arrivés.

-Descends, crache l'Auror devant moi.

Je me lève et pose un pied sur les graviers noirs qui entourent Azkaban. C'est grand, ce machin, quand même. On entre par la porte principale, c'est pas comme si il y avait d'autres portes, mais bon. On traverse un couloir gigantesque, où les quelques lumières encore restantes clignotent vaguement, apparement à la limite de leurs vies d'ampoules de prisons.

-C'est luxueux.

-On t'as rien demandé, alors ferme la, réplique un des Aurors.

Aucun sens de l'humour, ç'en est déplorable. Je vous demande de m'expliquer où est le mal dans le sens de l'humour. Certes, le mien est douteux et très cynique, mais ça reste de l'humour. L'humour est une forme d'art ! J'aime ce mot : humour, j'aime la façon dont le « r » roule dans ma gorge, j'aime la façon dont mes lèvres se mettent en avant pour prononcer le « ou ». C'est un très beau mot, et son sens l'est encore plus, dommage que les rustres tels que les Aurors ne le comprennent pas.

-On est arrivé, murmure Kingsley, probablement toujours sous le choc.

Tout les journaux en parle : aucun rapport entre les victimes blond, brun, roux, châtain, aux yeux bleus, verts, marrons, Sang-Pur, Sang-Mêlé, né de moldu, moldu. L'auteur des crimes est probablement un homme, la trentaine, avec un air très avenant pour attirer ses victimes, hommes, femmes ou adolescents.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se planter plus que ça, sauf peut-être en disant que c'était Dumbledore. Voyez, même quand on tue, on peux faire de l'humour ! Revenons-en à l'auteur des crimes, soit moi : j'ai quinze ans dans un mois, de longs cheveux bruns que j'aime à attacher en tresses, des yeux marrons. Je ne suis ni jolie, ni moche, je n'ai pas de problèmes aux yeux, ni au cœur, ni d'asthme, j'ai des amis, mes parents sont tout deux en vie, je n'ai jamais été violée, violentée, ou abandonnée. Je ne suis ni débile, ni très intelligente, mes résultats sont moyens mais satisfaisants. Aux yeux des autres, je ne suis qu'une adolescente banale.

Y'a juste que j'aime tuer.


	2. Tout l'humour du procès

J'observe l'Auror, qui lui m'observe depuis dix bonnes minutes. A se demander s'il connaît les bonnes manières. Je suis tentée de lui dire « Votre mère ne vous a jamais appris que c'était impoli de fixer les gens ? » mais la seule chose qu'il m'arriverais serais soit d'être tuée, soit d'être envoyée directement dans une geôle ou tout le monde m'oublierais. Je pense que c'est surtout la première option qui m'embêterais le plus, parce que ça voudrait dire que je n'aurais jamais eut le privilège de visiter les beaux étages de la si renommée Azkaban.

-Parle, m'ordonne soudainement le Langue de Plombs.

Ah. C'est intéressant, qu'il veuille que je parle, mais je suis censée lui dire quoi ? En plus, il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour, c'est une honte. Je parie que sa mère ne l'a jamais bien éduqué, et qu'il en profite pour rejeter la faute sur moi, pauvre tueuse que je suis entre ses mains velues. Parce qu'il a les mains très poilues. Un peu plus et je m'attendrais presque à voir des champignons pousser dessus.

-Bonjour, fais-je.

Il hausse un sourcil, l'air de dire « J'ai bien entendu ? ». Oui, monsieur de Langue de Plombs, j'ai bien dit « Bonjour », parce que c'est la moindre des politesses, qu'on soit en salle d'interrogatoire ou dans une bibliothèque, et qu'en plus vous m'avez ordonné de parler.

Deux minutes sont passées depuis que je lui ais gentiment dit bonjour. Nous voilà à une intersection : soit il est sourd et je dois répéter, soit il n'a vraiment pas l'intention de me répondre. Je vote pour la première option, et répète :

-Bonjour.

Il plisse les yeux, l'air de se demander si je me moque de lui. Les gens sont parfois tellement obtus que j'en viens à me poser des questions sur leur santé mentale. Pourtant, en tant que tueuse en série qui se respecte, c'est plutôt moi qui suis censée ne pas aller bien dans ma tête. Je tiens à préciser que tout mes examens psychologiques ont toujours étés concluants, et qu'on ne m'a jamais considérée comme folle ou déficiente.

-Bonjour, je répète plus fort, exaspérée.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'exclame-t-il, l'air presque outré.

Et aller, ça commence. Pourquoi les gens sont obligés de penser qu'on se fout d'eux alors qu'on les salue poliment ? Ça me dépasse. La mentalité humaine me dépasse. Totalement, complètement, et irrémédiablement.

-Non, je vous salue, parce que malgré ma position –ainsi que la votre–, ça reste la moindre des politesses.

-T'essayes de me faire la morale ? gronde-t-il en me fusillant du regard.

Oh, par Merlin, qu'il est débile. Et on se demande pourquoi je tue des gens, hein ? Enfin, je ne connais pas moi-même la raison, mais l'idiotie doit y jouer un grand rôle. Probablement un rôle majoritaire, d'ailleurs.

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que—

-Tais-toi, ça sert plus à rien, je ne t'écoute pas.

Et maintenant il nous fait le gamin de maternelle. Il va se boucher les oreilles et se mettre à faire « LA LA LA ! » aussi, tant qu'il y est ? Quoique, ce serait vraiment comique. Moi qui aime l'humour, ça m'amuserais bien. Mais s'il ne m'écoute pas, je me demande pourquoi il m'a ordonné de parler. Ce Langue de Plombs doit être au bas de l'échelle, si j'en crois son comportement et sa façon de me faire avouer mes crimes.

-J'ai tué, à ce jour, soixante-sept personne, dont quinze adolescents, vingt-trois femmes, et vingt-neuf hommes. Je les ai tués de façon cruelle, me direz-vous, mais moi j'appelle ça de l'art.

-De l'art ? fait mon actuel geôlier, d'un ton dégoûté. Alors pour toi, c'est de _l'art_ ?

Si je me mets à lui expliquer ma vision de l'art, ça nous prendra des heures, et il ne comprendra de toute façon pas, parce qu'il est trop obtus. Mais si je ne vais pas tout lui expliquer, je vais au moins lui décrire mes standards.

-L'humain en lui-même non, le résultat oui. Je n'ai pas l'arrogance de me déclarer comme artiste, mais oui, les cadavres sont de l'art. Je vois votre regard, mais non, ça ne m'excite absolument pas, je n'ai pas de tendances nécrophiles. Des corps en décomposition ? Il faudrait être fou pour être attiré par cela.

Il hausse un sourcil, l'air de dire « Et t'es pas folle, toi ? ». Mais, comme cité plus haut, tout mes examens ont étés négatifs, prouvant que rien ne cloche dans ma tête brune. Dois-je lui exprimer ce fait de manière civilisée, ou dois-je lui faire un peu peur en lui sautant dessus et en lui hurlant « Libères-moi ou je te tuuuue ! » ? Ce serait drôle. Pour lui probablement pas, pour moi beaucoup.

-Bon, on n'est pas la pour ça.

-Alors pourquoi sommes-nous la ?

Ma phrase le stoppe. Il semble commencer à paniquer, l'air de ne pas savoir quoi dire. Je hausse un sourcil. Alors en fait, il ne sait même pas ce que je fais dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, cinq minutes après que j'ai avoué avoir tué ? Désolant. Je suppose que maintenant, il va me dire de sortir, l'air renfrogné de celui qui ne sait plus quoi dire.

-Bon, on sort.

Il n'a pas l'air renfrogné. Finalement, je commence à l'apprécier. Je me lève, il attrape mon bras, et ouvre la porte. Deux Aurors, qui étaient entrain de garder la porte, m'agrippent chacun un bras, me soulevant de terre.

-Je ne veux pas paraître impolie, mais je sais marcher toute seule.

Ils ne me jettent même pas un regard, se contentant de continuer de marcher. Mes pieds n'ont pas touché le sol pendant le quart d'heure de transport, et mes muscles ont des crampes. Je penserais à les remercier la prochaine fois que je les verrais. Ils me balancent dans une pièce. Je me ramasse sur les genoux, et une grimace vient orner ma bouche. Ils referment la porte, et je m'autorise un « Aïe ». Je me relève et fais craquer les os de mon cou. Une lumière se braque sur moi, et je laisse retomber mes bras.

-Suspect Audrey Willsburg…

-Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Sir… fais-je. Mais je ne suis pas un suspect, je suis une criminelle.

Des murmures scandalisés se font soudainement échos. Sûrement des juges ou des gens du Ministère, quelque part au dessus de moi. Je lève la tête, aperçois à peine un bureau, et une silhouette d'homme. Le fameux Sir qui me dit suspecte, alors que je suis criminelle. Un imbécile de plus.

-_Suspect_ Audrey Willsburg…

Il le fait exprès. Il le fait exprès rien que pour m'énerver, j'en suis quasiment sûre et certaine. Je viens de trouver la deuxième raison pour laquelle je tue des gens. Non, la troisième, la première étant mon envie. Vous, vous avez envie de chocolat ou que sais-je, moi de tuer. C'est aussi simple que ça.

-… Vous êtes condamnée à vingt ans de prison pour le meurtre de soixante-sept personnes, que vous avez cruellement massacrées.

C'est peu, très peu, trop peu. Ils n'ont pas du trouver plus d'une demie-douzaine de cadavres, et vu qu'il ne peuvent m'accuser sans preuves malgré mes aveux, j'ai droit à vingt ans. Un peu plus et ça me mettrait le moral dans les chaussettes.

-Je sais, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai fais… je soupire.

Nouvelle salve de murmures scandalisés. Un homme, vers le fond, me traite de monstre. Allons, il est entrain de s'insulter tout seul. Les vrais monstres sur cette planète, dans cette pièce, ce sont nous tous, nous les humains, et personnes ne peut y échapper. Tout le monde peut se dire humain, au fond ils n'en sont pas moins des monstres. On ne peut renier notre vraie nature.

-…Mais ce n'était en aucun cas cruel. C'était l'expression d'une forme d'art que vous vous entêtez à ne pas vouloir comprendre. Si vous « massacriez » quelqu'un, comme vous dites si bien, vous verriez la beauté du corps vide d'âme et de vie. Je ne vous demande pas de le faire, attention, ne m'accusez pas pour une chose que je n'ai pas dite.

Des cris outrés, des échos qui me résonnent dans le crâne à cause des murs qui m'entourent. Voilà pourquoi les bains de foule ne sont pas dans mes hobbies. Reste un point non-éclairé qui est fortement louche : ma cellule, et surtout mon étage. Pour faire simple, plus l'étage est enfoncé dans le sol, plus c'est dangereux. Si je me souviens, le quatrième sous-sol sert d'asile. Je dirais qu'il y a soixante pour cent de chances que j'y atterrisse.

-Sir, puis-je vous poser une question ?

Les gens s'arrêtent immédiatement de parler. Incroyable, vu comme ça, c'est moi qui ai le pouvoir sur eux. C'est assez plaisant, comme sensation.

-Je vous écoute.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret, malgré le fait que cela me concerne, ou vais-je résider ?

Les gens commencent à se poser des questions. Ils ne sont visiblement pas très au courant de la formation de la prison, même si ils y sont. Inimaginable, vraiment. Le Juge ne me réponds rien, et cela fait bientôt deux minutes. Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à ce que je connaisse la structure et les étages spéciaux, et ma question l'ennuie parce que je vais me retrouver à un étage ou je serais la première mineure de toute l'histoire de la prison.

-Je ne sais pas encore, marmonne-t-il.

Il semble quitter la pièce, et les autres juges font de même, laissant la salle dans un silence lourd de questions non-posées. Je remarque une longue barbe blanche, et fixe le visage de l'homme. Dumbledore, voyez-vous cela, il vient gentiment assister au procès –bien qu'inutile– de son élève.

-Bonsoir, fais-je.

-Miss Willsburg, salue-t-il.

Enfin quelqu'un qui a intégré la notion de politesse. Pas comme ce Langue de Plombs.

-Je suis ravi de voir que vous allez bien, continue-t-il.

-Vous avez l'air en forme, vous aussi. Peut-être un peu choqué, hm ?

Ses yeux se plisse, et lui donnent un air triste et en même temps tellement pitoyable que c'est à moi qu'il donne envie de pleurer. Pleurer de rire devant cette expression toute travaillée, fausse, et qui pourtant semble marcher sur les autres. Il aurait fait un excellent acteur, j'en suis certaine.

-Il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit vous, avoue-t-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

Oh, là c'est sincère. Il est désolé, mais pas parce que c'est moi la meurtrière. Il y a autre chose qui le désole, et je doute que l'apprendre me mettra de très bonne humeur, au contraire. Peut-être désolé parce qu'il connaît mon étage et qu'il espérait que je soit encore plus bas, au milieu de gens qui peuvent me tuer en deux temps-trois mouvements.

-On ne peut pas toujours tout savoir, même en s'appelant Dumbledore, je lance avec humour.

Il sourit, c'est un bon début. Mais son sourire est crispé, ça le vexe de ne pas avoir remarqué que j'étais une tueuse avant même de rentrer dans son école. Lui qui se vante de tout savoir, il ignorait complètement que le tueur qui faisait le plus parler de lui en Angleterre ces quatre dernière années était sous son nez.

-C'est bien vrai, mon enfant, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir su. J'aurais pu vous aider, mais il est hélas un peu tard, désormais.

Je pense surtout qu'il regrette de ne pas m'avoir maîtrisée et transformée en petit toutou comme tout les autres élèves. Rien que pour avoir essayé, j'ai envie de le faire me haïr encore plus, en lui dévoilant quelque chose dont je suis la seule et unique personne à être au courant. Ah, la Répartition, ça me ramène tellement loin… A l'époque ou je n'étais pas encore très connue.

-Dumbledore, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, et j'espère que cela restera entre nous.

Il se penche vers moi et acquiesçant. Il sait que c'est important, il l'a bien compris. Derrière moi, la porte s'ouvre lentement, et deux gardes s'avance. Alors, à ce moment-là seulement, je lui susurre :

-J'ai truqué la Répartition parce que le Choixpeau ne voulait pas d'un tueur dans l'enceinte de l'école…

Son visage se fige dans une expression d'horreur, tandis que les gardes m'emmènent et que la porte commence à bouger. Son regard fixé sur moi est empli de tellement d'horreur que je lui offre un sourire tordu. Son visage disparaît lorsque la porte se referme, et je ricane en revoyant son expression figée.

Hahaha ! Priceless.


	3. Sirius Black le susceptible

On se promène, les deux gardes et moi, depuis près d'une demie-heure dans les couloirs lustrés d'Azkaban. Quand on passe devant les cellules, la plupart se collent aux barreaux et m'observent passer avec des gros yeux. Il est vrai que j'ai presque quinze ans, et que d'après ce que je vois, plus on descend moins il y a d'hygiène. C'est même vraiment dégoûtant. Des flaques d'eau croupie aux toiles gigantesques d'araignées, en passant par les prisonniers qui n'ont pas du prendre une douches depuis des mois pour certains, depuis des années pour d'autres.

D'après mes comptes, on est au cinquième sous-sol. L'étage au dessus, le quatrième, retentissait de cris de douleur et de folie, ç'en devenait grisant. Les gardes s'arrêtent d'un coup devant une cellule. L'un ouvre la porte tandis que l'autre enlève mes menottes et me pousse dans la pièce, bis. Je tombe et m'écrase l'épaule gauche sur le sol froid, heureusement sec.

-Délicatesse, c'est censé faire de vous des gentlemans, fais-je.

Un bruit derrière moi me fait me redresser. J'observe le visage ravagé, la barbe qui a quelques années, la maigreur des joues, le regard fou. Ses yeux gris se fixent dans les miens. Il me saute dessus, et je me trouve avec son poids sur le ventre, mes bras bloqués par ses jambes. Une cascade de cheveux noirs tombe de chaque côté de mon visage, créant une sorte de bulle hors du temps avec les yeux gris toujours fixés dans les miens. Je crois le reconnaître.

-Si cette position vous parait être normale, je vous saurez tout de même gré de bien vouloir contribuer à mon confort en vous enlevant de mon abdomen, Sir.

L'air étonné, et aussi de se demander sur quoi il est encore tombé, il se relève tout de même et me tends une main secourable. Je me relève à mon tour avec son aide, et essaye d'enlever la suie noire qui tache mon beau pull noir et blanc. Une fois la tâche exécutée, même s'il en reste, j'observe une nouvelle fois son visage.

-Monsieur Black, si je ne me trompe.

Un grognement me réponds. Que de civilités, c'est encore mieux que moi. Pourtant, je crois me souvenir qu'il vient d'une famille riche et qu'il a reçu une éducation de Sang-Pur, avant de s'enfuir de sa famille car il ne supportait pas les maldisances sur les Sang-Mêlés et les nés de moldus.

-C'est moi, oui, fait une voix rauque.

Au moins, sa voix à le mérite de détonner avec son allure de charognard. C'est le genre de belle voix qu'on entends rarement plus d'une fois dans sa vie, et je peux maintenant me vanter d'avoir entendu une des plus belles voix qui ai été donné d'exister. Il me fait penser à un tableau au premier abord sombre et peu travaillé, mais au deuxième coup d'œil, tellement de détails apparaissent qu'on ne peux plus le lâcher des yeux. Je l'apprécie déjà.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'une gamine comme toi fous ici ?

Je m'assois à côté de lui, sur sa couche. Il a l'air d'être dérangé par ma présence, parce qu'il se lève et va s'asseoir en face de moi. Il me fixe de ses yeux gris, et l'image du tableau me revient, me faisant oublier sa question. Il ferme les paupières et chasse une mèche de cheveux d'un geste agacé de la main. Je me souviens que je dois répondre.

-Avez-vous entendu parler de ce meurtrier qui aurait tué plus de soixante personne, Sir Black ?

-Évidement ! grogne-t-il.

Je lui fais un léger sourire, et il parait étonné, avant de me sortir un des sourires moqueurs les plus expressifs que j'ai jamais vu. Il secoue négativement la tête en ricanant. Il relève la tête et fixe encore une fois ses yeux à l'éclat fou dans les miens.

-Tu vas me dire que c'est toi ? questionne-t-il d'une voix d'où pointe du scepticisme.

-Exact.

Il éclate de rire, renversant sa tête en arrière et se roulant sur le sol en tapant des poings. Son rire ressemble étrangement à un aboiement. Un partie sombre du tableau vient d'apparaître, et il faut plisser les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir les formes en dessous, mais on ne peut, pour l'instant, rien distinguer.

-Sérieusement, gamine, c'est le Ministère qui t'envoie pour je-ne-sais quelle mission merdique ?

Le reste de son fou rire continue encore de le secouer. Oh, alors il pense que je suis ici pour Merlin seul sait quelle raison, et qu'en plus je suis une envoyée du Ministère ? Ça me vexerait presque.

-Bien, alors poses-moi une question à laquelle seul le meurtrier peut avoir la bonne réponse.

Il a l'air de réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis, il me dit qu'il a une connaissance qui a vu la scène de crime, puisque travaillant dans cette section, et que les photos n'ont pas été transmises au public parce qu'elles auraient pu causer de profonds chocs.

-La victime, c'était un certain Henry… Thierry…

-Hangry Fairbrook.

-Voilà. Maintenant, j'espère pour toi que c'est vrai, sinon je te tue. Décris moi exactement la scène de crime. Et n'essaye pas d'inventer, j'ai eu le droit à tout les détails.

Je me concentre, et en quelques secondes, je visualise entièrement toute la scène. Je souris, et commence à raconter :

« J'ai douze ans, on est en été, c'est une chaude soirée d'août. Il est minuit quand je décide de sortir de chez moi et d'aller chercher quelqu'un à tuer vers le métro. J'ai envie, ce soir là, alors je me suis assise sur un de ces horribles sièges vert anis. Hangry s'asseois à deux sièges de moi. Je vois bien qu'il me lance des regards étranges. Pas étonnant quand on sait qu'il a un penchant pour les enfants et les pré-adolescentes. Je me suis mise en robe parce qu'il fait chaud, et je décide d'attirer Hangry très simplement. Je me lève, et je fais semblant de trébucher juste devant lui. Je rabat rapidement ma robe sur mes reins pour qu'il puisse mieux voir mes jambes. J'entends sa respiration qui s'accélère. Je me relève et le regarde, puis je m'excuse. Il me dit que ce n'est pas grave.

« Ça a été très simple de l'attirer, tellement simple que j'en aurais pleuré. Il m'a dit qu'il allait me raccompagner puisqu'il était tard et que mes parents risquaient de s'inquiéter. Oh, bien sûr, je n'en crus pas un traître mot, mais le suivit tout de même. Il avait la tête parfaite du cadavre refroidissant. Je lui indiquais un fausse adresse, et il s'exclama qu'il habitait tout près. Je ne su pas si c'était un mensonge ou non. Il m'a emmené dans une ruelle sombre en prétextant que c'était un raccourci. Et il m'a sauté dessus. Je ne me suis pas débattue, jusqu'au moment ou il est arrivé à ouvrir ma robe. Il m'a regardé, étonné que je ne réagisse pas, et je lui ai souris.

« J'ai sortit un canif de ma poche et je lui ai crevé l'œil droit. Il a commencé à paniquer, et le sang qui ne s'arrêtait pas, on aurait cru que son cerveau allait jaillir par son orbite ! Je lui ai attrapé une main et lui ai tranché le tendon. Le doux gargouillement du sang qui s'écoule. Il respirait mal, et vu son physique, ce n'était pas étonnant. Il s'est débattu quelques minutes avant de s'immobiliser. Avec ses cents kilos, ça devait lui coûter, un tel effort. Je lui ai dessiné un cœur sur la joue, avec la pointe du canif, et j'ai commencé à décoller la peau. Parce que les cœurs doivent être rouges, n'est-ce pas ? Son cœur à lui, quand je lui ai ouvert la poitrine, battait encore. J'ai fourré ma petite main dedans, entre quelques côtes, j'ai écarté son poumon et j'ai agrippé son cœur.

« Son corps était pris de soubresauts, à tel point que sa graisse tremblait. Il a essayé de me repousser avec une de ses jambes, mais il n'avait plus de forces du tout, pire qu'un nouveau né. Oh, Sirius, vous auriez du le voir, cette loque pathétique, quand je lui ai serré le cœur de toute mes forces ! Je le sens éclater dans ma main avec un bruit à faire vomir. La bouche de Hangry déverse un flot de sang noir. Je badigeonne mes lèvres de son sang, et je dépose un baiser sur sa joue, avant de l'effacer du dos de la main. Un sorte de symbole parce qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir ma robe sans la déchirer.

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sur le visage horrifié de Sir Black. J'avance ma main vers lui et un sursaut le prends quand ma main caresse sa joue. Je lui offre un sourire.

-Vous me croyez, semble-t-il.

Il dégage ma main d'un geste et fonce s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la pièce, comme pour se protéger de ma voix et de ce que je viens de lui raconter. De ma folie aussi, peut-être. Je toussotte et reprends le visage que tout le monde voit, peut-être aussi le plus vrai. Ma folie n'est qu'une façade qui cache tant de chose, d'envie, de sang et de meurtre… Mais n'y pensons plus. Je secoue ma tête, et tout m'apparaît plus clair.

-Je m'demande pourquoi ils m'ont foutu une malade comme toi sur les bras.

-Parce que toi aussi, tu es malade, lui répondis-je en avançant le fait que c'est une évidence.

-Oh non, fait-il en hochant négativement de la tête. Moi, je suis innocent.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous donc ici, hm ? Sir Black.

Il se demande sûrement pourquoi je passe du vouvoiement au tutoiement. C'est parce que je ne sais pas encore dans quelle catégorie le placer : « Il devrait être avec moi à l'étage au dessus, donc tutoiement » ou « Il devrait être à l'étage au dessous sans moi, donc vouvoiement ». Alors j'intervertis. Ça simplifie tout, d'intervertir. Si on intervertit les tours de gardes, on peut se reposer si on intervertit des musiques, ce n'est pas répétitif si on intervertit des victimes, ça ne devient pas monotone. C'est même très bien d'intervertir. Parler de chansons me donne envie de chanter, mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas née Diva, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à monter dans les aigus. Que pourrais-je donc chanter ? Ah, je sais !

-All the old paintings on the tombs,

They do the Sun Dance, don't you know ?

If they move to quick, oh hey oh,

They're falling down like a domino.

-Tu peux pas t'arrêter deux secondes ! ? s'écrie mon colocataire de cellule.

-Oh, tu n'aimes pas les Bangles ? Je devrais peut-être chanter Savage Garden, alors.

J'entame la rythmique de « I want you ».

-…Like a chica cherry cola…

-TA GUEULE ! me hurle Sir Black.

Vexée, je me couche sur sa couchette et m'enroule dans sa couverture. J'entends une exclamation choquée, probablement de lui, quelques secondes avant qu'un pas rageur ne débarque et ne m'arrache sa couverture.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois foutre ? susurre-t-il.

-Je dors, Sir, cela ne se voit-il donc pas ?

Il a l'air soufflé par la simplicité de ma réponse. Alors, je récupère la couverture de ses mains et me rallonge. Un chapelet de jurons, suivit du bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui s'assoit me fait sourire.

Gagné, Sir Black.


End file.
